


Faith of her Fathers

by alikssepia



Category: Ivanhoe - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Thank you,@sleemoand@bittersnake, for the beta read!





	Faith of her Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [@sleemo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sleemo) and [@bittersnake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake), for the beta read!

The power converter hummed loudly, the lights lit up with a snap, and a small group of high school students keeping their books to their chests shuffled into the auditorium. Having dropped their piles of books at the edge of the semi-lit stage, they drifted away in all directions. The door banged again, and the students stood at attention: it was Mr. Abrams, the stage director. Along with him came a man whom everyone saw for the first time.  


"Ladies and gentlemen—Mr. Johnson. As you all know, I will be leaving soon to move back with my family, so he will take over from me to work with you on the second part of _Ivanhoe."_  


"Nice to meet you," said the new director.  


Mr. Johnson, a shortish chubby blond, seemed a pleasant guy. While everyone was terribly sorry to see the energetic Mr. Abrams leave, Mr. Johnson's cheerful and good-natured appearance encouraged them.  


"So, where have we stopped..." Abrams flipped through the script of the play. "Bois-Guilbert and Rebecca talk... Lights! Switch on the stage lights."  


A lever switch snapped, and the spotlights lit the stage scenery: a semi-circular room with a door on the right. The single window opened upon a balcony, secured by a parapet.  


"Ben, you slowly enter and stand as if prepared to execute some deed, at the thought of which you are yourself ashamed. Rey, you're by the window. Move to the left, so that the backlight doesn’t obscure your face.”  


Rey did as she was told and wore a proud look. The set door opened, and a tall young man stepped onto the stage. His cap, pulled down upon his brows, concealed the upper part of his face, and he held his mantle in such a manner as to muffle the rest.  


“Take these, good friend,” Rey recited, “and for God’s sake be merciful! These ornaments are of value, yet are they trifling to what my father would bestow to obtain our dismissal from this castle, free and uninjured.”  


"I am not an outlaw, fair rose of Sharon," Ben said, his voice muted. "And I am one who will be more prompt to hang thy neck and arms with pearls and diamonds, which so well become them, than to deprive thee of these ornaments. But I will not abstain from taking by violence what thou refusest to entreaty. One thing only can save thee, Rebecca. Submit to thy fate—embrace our religion, and thou shalt go forth in such state, that many a Norman lady shall yield as well in pomp as in beauty to the favourite of the best lance among the defenders of the Temple."  


As Ben uttered his speech and Rey as Rebecca, instead of answering, threw open the latticed window which led to the balcony and stood on the very verge of the parapet, Mr. Johnson leaned towards Mr. Abrams and whispered something in his ear. Mr. Abrams turned his head and looked at him, puzzled, and then, on reflection, nodded.  


The stage set door swung open again, and a black youth with a sword in his hand stormed in the interior set.  


“Ha! proud Templar, I will proclaim thee a coward in every court in Europe—in every Preceptory of thine Order—unless thou do battle without farther delay.”  


“Dog of a Saxon! prepare for the death thou hast drawn upon thee!” Ben shrugged off his hooded cloak and drew his huge sword.  


"Bois-Guilbert, Ivanhoe! Stop!"  


The boys lowered their weapons and stared at the director in confusion.  


"Ben, don’t say the words ‘taking by violence’. You come close, swoop her up in your arms and go: ‘Submit to thy fate—embrace our religion…'"  


"Mr. Abrams," the black youth said, "but wouldn't Bois-Guilbert not be vicious enough then?"  


"Finn's right," Rey agreed. "For then it would sound just like a marriage proposal. And why wouldn’t Rebecca accept it?"  


"Because Rebecca would never betray the faith of her fathers," Ben looked back at her.  


"We shall see," said Mr. Johnson joining the conversation.


End file.
